


The Reason we Fight

by Iota_Tau



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iota_Tau/pseuds/Iota_Tau
Summary: Everyone lost someone they loved when the Black Hole Generator destroyed Earth. A planet-side skirmish brings to light an old injury and a reason to keep on fighting.
Relationships: Casey Jones & Leonardo (TMNT)
Kudos: 26





	The Reason we Fight

Hamato Leonardo never thought he’d see the day Casey Jones went to the Fugitoid of all people for help. They had just returned from a world with a primitive yet dangerous culture. They were able to get some information regarding Triceraton activities outside Earth but paid for it in bruises and more than one broken weapon.

Leo picked up a katana and gazed at the shattered sword in disappointment. Aside from Donnie, he lost his weapons more than any of the ninja. But today everyone lost a weapon. Except for the Fugitoid, who is a weapon. So that’s a plus. He almost didn’t hear the conversation between Casey and the Professor.

“Um… Fugidude?” Casey asked hesitantly, his voice low.

“Yes, Casey Jones?” the cyborg replied.

“Could you, uh, maybe help me with something in the med place?” Leo heard the embarrassment in the boy’s tone.

“Why certainly!”

“Shhh!” Casey hissed. Leo quickly averted his gaze as the hockey jock surveyed the room to see if anyone overheard. Seemingly satisfied, he turned back to the Fugitoid. “Keep it down, dude.”

“Terribly sorry. Well, shall we?” Fugitoid and Casey left the bridge. 

As soon as the door closed behind them Leo was on his feet. He took a slightly longer route to the med bay to avoid detection. Why was Casey being so secretive? Did something happen to him during their cosmic journey that was becoming serious?

He found that the door had been left open and, as silent as a shadow, peered in. Casey was seated on the examination cot with a hand clenched close to his chest while the Fugitoid scanned him with an imaging device.

“Please remove your hand, Casey,” Fugitoid gently ordered. “Even with this advanced technology I don’t want to take any chances of giving the wrong diagnosis.”

“Sure, doc,” Casey murmured as he complied.

“I am not a doctor,” Fugitoid corrected. “I am only a professor.”

Casey grunted. He seemed to be too absorbed in his own thoughts to give a sarcastic reply. Leo watched as the imager showed a representation of Casey’s chest along with information on his organs and their health.

“Hmm,” Fugitoid hummed.

“What’s up doc?” Casey asked. Leo leaned closer, concern almost overriding his instincts for stealth. Was Casey sick? Did that blow from the tribe’s monstrous pet hurt him more than the leader originally thought? When April had rushed to his side after he was sent flying, he just brushed off her concerns with his usual flare.

“It appears the blow has jarred an old injury. Fortunately, there appears to be no lasting damage,” Figitoid said as walked to a wall. A square panel opened to reveal a stash of medicine and bandages. He picked up a bottle smaller than the others and turned around. “Normally, if left to heal by itself, your injury would require a couple of weeks to heal.”

“We don’t have time for that, Fugidude,” Casey protested. “I need to be battle ready in time for the next fight.”

“Calm down, calm down,” Fugitoid said. “This little jar of nanites should help you recover before breakfast tomorrow.”

“Great!” Casey said with a smile as he held out his arm. “Are they gonna stay inside me forever? That’d be so cool!”

Leo chuckled as he left his hiding spot and walked in. “They only last for a few hours before they wear down, Casey.” Fugitoid only looked slightly startled since he was used to the turtles sneaking around the ship all the time. Casey, on the other hand, acted as if his hand was caught in the cookie jar.

“L-Leo,” Casey stuttered. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear about an old injury,” Leo explained. “What happened?” Casey nervously pulled at the straps on his gloves.

Fugitoid placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulders. “You don’t have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable, Casey.”

“But as your leader,” Leo added. “I think it’ll be good for you to tell us.”

Casey thought for a moment, staring at Leo with searching eyes. Finally he sighed. “Alright.” Leo leaned against the doorway.

“When I was ten I got hurt during a hockey practice. The coach had called a break and some of us were goofing off like we always did. Before you say anything doc,” Casey said, stopping the professor. The android froze with one finger in the air for a second before letting it fall. “We literally grew up on the ice. We knew how to play safe.

Casey looked back at Leo. “Anyway, no one knows what really happened but apparently someone tripped and took me and a few other guys down with him. I remember hitting something hard and feeling pain in my back.”

“Between the left shoulder blade and spinal cord to be exact,” Fugitoid interrupted.

Casey shot him a brief glare. “Whatever doc. Anyway, I wake up in the hospital and find out it was so bad the doctors didn’t think I would never be able to play sports again,” he sighed. “My sister always looked up to me. She was devastated when she heard the news. So I made myself a promise that I would get back on the ice and prove those know-it-all doctors wrong.”

“I take it you succeeded,” Leo stated. After all, if he wasn’t able to get past his injury he would never have had the chance to be a part of the team.

“Took almost two years,” Casey said. “A lot of pain with little to show for it almost made me quit a few times.” He smiled. “But my sister was just as determined to get me skating again. She helped me come up with exercises and came with me every day when I started getting back on the ice. When I finally got back on the team you would’ve thought I was some sort of superstar with the way she was looking at me.” 

The smile faltered as the joy in his eyes faded like a smothered candle flame. “Now she’s dead.”

“She’s not dead, Casey,” Leo said firmly. “She’s still alive on Earth. ”

Casey looked at him, his face showing all the grief and anger he had bottled up since they started their quest to change history. “It happened, man!” Casey said, his voice breaking. “We lost everyone! I’ll only consider them alive when we send those Tricera-freaks back to fossils they crawled out of!” He wavered a bit and leaned on his right hand for support. “If this doesn’t work, the only thing we accomplished was making them die again.”

Leo placed a hand on Casey’s shoulder and looked in his eyes. “Then we make it work.”

Casey smiled, some of his normal personality coming back. “Can’t say no to that.”

“Yes!” Fugitoid said happily. “We shall succeed and ensure the safety of not only Earth but the whole galaxy as well if we work together! Am I right?”

Casey rolled his eyes. “Way to ruin the moment, doc.”

“I’m a professor, Casey Jones.”

“Whatever,” Casey and Leo said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore some Casey backstory as well as some of his personal history and his dedication to his family and his grief of losing them. I also wanted to have more Casey and Leo interaction because I don't think there was enough of that in the show.


End file.
